1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel, a method for producing a liquid crystal panel, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a vertically oriented liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal panel) is being put into practical applications as a liquid crystal television (direct view type display device) and a liquid crystal projector (projection type display device).
As a vertically oriented film used in the vertically oriented liquid crystal display device, such as a liquid crystal television, an organic oriented film, such as polyimide, is used. An inorganic oriented film is often used in a liquid crystal projector.
Various investigations have been made for a sealing structure and a sealing material of a liquid crystal panel (as described, for example, in JP-A-2002-350874 and JP-A-2001-89568).
However, an adhesive containing an organic material as a major component is used as the sealing material, and therefore, in the case where an inorganic oriented film is used as an oriented film, the sealing material is low in adhesion strength and adhesion property with the oriented film, and water or the like is liable to invade from the interface between them. When water invades the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules are altered and deteriorated, and as a result, such a problem arises that display failure occurs on the liquid crystal panel.